


To Love You

by alwaysaesthetic



Series: To Love You || Seamus Finnigan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysaesthetic/pseuds/alwaysaesthetic
Summary: A muggle, being targeted by both the death eaters and Lord Voldemort after defeating one their kind without the use of magic is sent to Hogwarts on word of Professor Dumbledore for protection._______________While there she finds love, friendship and an entire universe that she wants to spend forever in.<_______________A love and wonderful filled adventure inspired and credited to JK Rowling.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Clearwater/Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan/Original Female Character(s), Vincent Crabbe/Original Female Character(s)
Series: To Love You || Seamus Finnigan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111904
Comments: 1





	1. To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! 
> 
> Welcome to my first fanfiction and while I know that many of you may have skipped reading this part, I want to thank everyone who has clicked on this book that I am writing, as of right now I do have it available on Wattpad under @ fugitboy so if you want you can read it there :)
> 
> Feel special but anyways here it is and I hope you enjoy it;)

**TO LOVE YOU**

_A SEAMUS FINNIGAN LOVE STORY_

** INSPIRED AND CREDITED TO JK. ROWLING **

_August 20, 1993_

ONE AND A HALF WEEKS BEFORE HOGWARTS,

FRIDAY

~~**++++** ~~

Screams, cries and bright colours of a blood-red consumed the scene.

Giggling, Clowns, balloons, and enchanted singing.

Laughs, sniggers and a bouncy castle.

It was her birthday today. _Raelynn’s_ thirteenth birthday.

_‘Happy Birthday to you…’_

And truly, she spent most of it hidden in the shadows, gazing at the red-themed balloons, tables, and chairs all while quietly laughing with the girls, or hiding the giggles when she was noticed by any one of the boys.

‘You look pretty Rae. And well, cheerful too.’ Brian, thirteen, black-brown hair, brown eyes, and the son of one of Raelynn’s mother’s co-workers and a classmate from Raelynn’s old school.

Raelynn looked up for a moment and upon watching the daylight shine across his cute features, discreetly handled her eyes back to her red cake on the table, her hands cracking her finger knuckles as hearing almost no response but a smile and as his friends were now yelling at a new dangerous idea, Brian hesitated then grabbed a once empty cup filled with coke and dawdled away.

Brian was a troublemaker; he wasn’t mean nor boastful well…not really, but to Raelynn he always did try to indulge her in small conversation but other times he just walked the other way because Raelynn wasn’t the most talkative type.

She preferred when her eyes scanned and analysed a scene when she could just nod and shake her head. She was the quiet, yet beautiful and funny kid. Some could even say completely easy to talk to if given the chance.

She smiled and giggled, watching as her friends laughed and argued about books and sport. Sophie, a friend she’d known since she was eleven, as most of the younger guests here, yet one of the three that Raelynn was really close to, particularly went on rather intently about a book she'd read. ‘The ending was silly. Completely and utterly foolish to me. I mean, you really believe that she couldn’t have done something?’

‘Oh pipe down and shut your trap Sophie,’ Victoria who had just left the bouncy castle and joined the table, sniggered as she watched Brian walk into the bouncy castle. ‘I think he’s got a little crush on you Rae,’ She teased in low voice.

Raelynn rapidly shook her head, her cheeks burning from the grin she produced, ‘Nah. Maybe he was waiting for _youuu_?’, she derided.

Victoria grumbled, ‘Yeah, maybe so he could have disappeared the very damn second he saw me.’ Victoria rolled her eyes, first at the thought of Brian and then when Sophie went on to explain why her favourite sport was too overlooked.

‘Just a word Raelynn,' she continued. 'Just one and you’ll probably see what a future for well, two perfect soulmates of thirteen-year-olds could do,’

Raelynn chortled, ‘Yeah _Thirteen_ -year-olds Vic! Do you see what I’m _trying_ to emphasis here? _Thirteen-year-olds._ _Thirteen_ \- ‘

'Okay!', Victoria mused. 'Look, all I'm trying to get across is-' 

Victoria began her views which soon turned into a rant on the 'relationship' of Raelynn and her undeniable crush on Brian. But Raelynn wasn't listening... Her eyes had caught on to something in the distance, just over Victoria's shoulder, was a little dark flutter and swirling of black air as if something dropped into the world and disturbed the dimension they were in.

\---

The bouncy castle was on a hill and it overlooked a valley in which Raelynn had an everyday view from her bedroom window.

In her bedroom was her parents, Jaxon Fenris and Emeralda Galdrone or as they easily like to go as Jaxon and Emeralda Zephr, a seemingly happy and joyful couple who had no issues besides the mansions electricity bill and having to always be able to keep food on their spotlessly clean dining room table.

But these two weren't as innocent nor as clean as they liked to pretend, no, they knew what was in that forest, they knew what Raelynn Althea Zephr couldn't understand and they were _terrified._

Jaxon looked up as his wife picked up the family framed photo of them. They were happy then, Raelynn turning twelve and they were in a little car-shaped booth in a carnival that central London was hosting. Jaxon had taught his daughter a lot about the carnival and how to cheat with the games. 'Just squeeze the trigger as hard as you can even before the bell rings. Make sure you watch and time it right, don't get caught,' he said.

_Don't get caught._

_Don't get caught._

Jaxon watched as Emeralda placed the picture back onto the dresser, a pit forming in his throat as he tried to swallow it. 'She needs to know. If anything happened to us-'

 _'Nothing_. Nothing is going to even _touch_ us, Jax. We have to believe,' she said.

Jaxon sighed, 'I'll put it on you. I swear if anything happens to her, if anything to any of us, it's on you.'

The bed creaked under him as he stood up, his gaze flickering toward the bouncy castle that had a soft glow on it as the sun slowly started to set. 'We're too far into the country and by the time all the kids get home, it'll be dark... Shut the party down and put Raelynn to bed... A lot must be done if wish for a calm night tonight.'

Emeralda watched as he left, her gaze turning toward the dark forest, a gleam of white eyes cutting through the wonderful green woodland staring directly at her.

\---

Once upon a time, at the starting of a bright, yellow, sunny, and cool morning, the sky had decided to open up with a lush gorgeous dark blue, a thick top coating of white line streaked in thick beautiful blots of the cloud.

It was a day of alluring and delightful fun and happiness as there was a girl, a gorgeous young girl with short curly black hair, skin a pretty dark brown and eyes that were the light colour of green and it was she who had just hit a major milestone in her life in which she had just turned the age of thirteen earlier that week.

Her parents, Raelynn Xavier's parents, had wanted a much more subtle party than the one they had just hosted however Raelynn herself had quietly protested by shaking her head and trying to hide the absolute fear shine through her beautiful eyes, it had been four days since her birthday and ever since her parents had been quiet and tense, the air around them thick and coated with fright.

"Are you sure that a school in the heart of London must be the best choice there is?'' said her mother. 

It was barely light outside when Raelynn had walked in, back from her afternoon play in the fields when she heard the whispering coming in from the dining room a few rooms from the front door.

Mr Zephr had a very certain expression on his face when he turned to look at his wife, both of them visible through the oven reflection as Raelynn pressed her back to the wall, watching and very carefully listening.

Her father said, "Are you asking me whether I am sure that this is the school she should rather attend than staying here at home all alone in the mountains learning jack shit knowledge from Wikipedia?"

'Well okay, I just thought that I'd ask Jax.'

Jaxone sighed, 'It is the best choice Em, with everything that's going on... well, she'll just have to accept it or..."

'Suffer the consequences,' Emeralda murmured a new fear igniting within her chest.

\---

'Suffer the consequences!?', choked Raelynn as she stepped out from behind the wall in the kitchen once separating her and her parents, 'You have to joke I mean, you must. Aren't you? Or are you really going to make sure that I attend this dumb school of yours in London?'

'You must Raelynn. It is important and it is safe- It is good for you,'

'Good for me how!? And you were going to say something. 'Safe'. That's what you were going to say weren't you? Why isn't it safe here? We're in the mountains dad! What's not safe in the middle of nowhere!?'

'There are things in the dark Rae-

'Oh you mean monster things do you?'

'Yes, Rae,' he whispered.

Raelynn paused, her chest flying up and down, you see Raelynn wasn't in any way naive, she wrote books and read them too... She believed and looked to the supernatural but this was the real world wasn't it? It _couldn't_ be possible. It _shouldn't_ have been possible but then she remembered the figure in the woods she'd seen on her birthday.

Raelynn's mouth popped open but before words could flow, the lights went out, the air went cold and Jaxon pulled out a thin smooth stick of wood, waved it at her, bright swirling of enchanting white flew toward her in slow motion and when she woke up the next morning... her only memory was that she had a calm afternoon supper with her parents and her only troubles were packing and sorting through the clothing before she was sent to attend a school in which the uniforms were a horrid grey combined with light pastel pink.


	2. Rasberry Bushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapterrrr :)

**RASPBERRY BUSHES**

_‘tend to your soul. cherish it. you belong to yourself first.'_

**\- HARPREET M DAYAL -**

_August 21, 1993_

ONE WEEK AND FOUR DAYS UNTIL HOGWARTS,

SATURDAY

++++

It was in bright shades of crimson, pink, purple and bright yellow or orange sun colours.

That was the field in which Raelynn had grown up, she wasn’t always as timid, and had used her chance of being an only child to frolicking in the dirt and picking and replanting flowers, sometimes even, having picked up a very dirty soccer ball she had found in the city while visiting her dad at work, running around and kicking it the dark muddy soil.

And then came the fact that Raelynn was not in fact ‘timid’ as far as the word goes even now. She was the type who lived deep inside her own imagination and went as far as only reading what guns and swords, magic and a full world that was strong and good and powerful. It was what she wanted or else it was writing that herself, a day after she had taken the time to unpack every stationery pack her parents had picked to all the clothing and toiletries she would need for the train journey down to London.

Then that same night... Eight days before she was to set out, she had woken again and sat out through her bedroom window toward the red bricks of the roof. There, she could see the field and the moonlight along the flowers. It was majestic and a perfect time of night to look back and begin her journey down to a new world. One she was more than anxious to begin.

_It was in bright shades of crimson, pink, purple and bright orange sun colours._

Raelynn, has said, grew up with the fields surrounding her house and with that came the quiet, it was quiet that she grew fond of; the very one that simply erupted from all corners of the multi-coloured grass. It surrounded the dark and as Raelynn sat along the roof, a blanket tight around her, a notebook on her thighs and a surprisingly warm night ahead, it was all she could hear besides the clicking of her sticky ink from her pen onto paper.

She was deeply emerged within her story now, _Danger. Danger was ahead and it was the last thing they could’ve seen, especially as they slowly laughed the night away._

When very suddenly a loud burst and bang and clutter and all sorts of sounds slowly erupted from deep within the forest night. Raelynn froze, stuck between a reality in which she had been writing and the one she had been born in.

A rustle and gasp made Raelynn jump and slowly put down her notebook and pen on the blanket that folded into the roof as she stood up. _What was that?_

A very obvious first thought as she desperately squinted into the dark, the moon giving of hardly enough light, yet still, she looked on and tried not to gasp too loudly nor slip of the roof when a rather irritated voice said, “ _Muggle villages._ Absolutely _covered_ in these ravenous flowers, very much won't do any good on my nose, I mean who do they think they are? How’d they expect anyone to apparate in these conditions? Dangerous if you ask me and not to mention the damage to the flowers…”

And then a figure emerged and Raelynn tried not to yell or panic or induce any sudden movements that might alert the figure that was struggling up from behind the bush, wearing what looked to be a heavy cloak or robe.

And that was the first time Raelynn had seen magic. Because of some clumsy wizard who had been struggling through the weeds of her backyard.

\---

A week had gone by and Raelynn only had one more day before she was forced to move cross country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone!*

**Author's Note:**

> That was all for now, but I'm going to try to get up as many chapters to this book as I can up as soon as possible also I am planning to do a lot more than 35 chapters but for now as an estimate I'll leave it at that but other than that there you have it, please stay tuned for moreee!
> 
> -alwaysaesthetic [aa]


End file.
